I Will english version
by La Comadreja
Summary: The war has began, the attacks are relentless, but the caresses can save a life. Weasleycest. Ron x Ginny. I NEED A TRANSLATOR FOR THIS FIC, IT'S AN EMERGENCY.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHAPTER.**

…_The skin was bristly in panic; a frozen sweat was crossing all that body. Cold. An implacable frozen haze penetrate the body, the brain stopped thinking while was feeling as this halo was freezing that soul and was taking all those thoughts, memories … The head was feeling more empty every moment… the life seemed to leave of the body in memories, leaving behind an enormous weight full of an unbearable pain, sadness, affliction… Everything was lost; the wand had fallen down of her hand_…

Ron was in the house which was Harry's parents in Godric's Hollow a long time ago. The distant look observing as the fire was crackling in the chimney. Inevitably his eyes returned to moisten - it was the smoke, sure-. He rubbed his nose feeling stuffed up suddenly; when he raised the look to Harry, those green eyes were on him and also they were full of sadness, as if they were saying to him: "_I'm with you, mate_". He wished to be able to cry like all they had done, but his pride wasn't allowing him to do it.

The black-haired boy got up and walked up to him, sat down to his side and silently. Finally of that couple of drops of sea there went out two big tears that without touching his face fell due to the floor. Harry's hand was in his shoulder.

–_She was like a mother for me_ - Harry's voice was scarcely a sigh.

He didn't need his friend saying it, he knew it. His mother had been a mother for Harry and he had been another son for her from the first time he visited the Burrow. But she was his mother, he was a living part from her and he had all his life full of wonderful family memories with her and all the rest. His pain was huge and he could not even have made it free. It'd been about a week from that single tragic attack, and the Order took his seriously injured father apart in order to hide him.

Fred and George had left the shop to take care of him; after all, no one was in a joking mood. Charlie was still fulfilling an important mission in the Soviet countries and Bill was working hardly for The Order, following the track of those that had taken his mother's life and trying to find out about the new plans to finally end this damned war… and clearly, searching and searching; trying to get some Percy's news … they could not even warn him that his mother had been murdered by three death eaters. But they had needed three to make her fall; she died as a great Gryffindor.

After the snap of the war things had turned into a nightmare, the Order had more and very dangerous missions, Harry was driven to despair looking for information, moving across incessantly, even they had separated of Hermione. She, Ginny and Tonks were with special tasks, that Professor McGonagall and Remus had decided for them that way.

The couple of friends kept silent for a while, there was no need to break that silence, and they were just sharing their feelings. Ron had several days eating just a couple of things, it was serious. Harry started to worry seriously.

Suddenly something moved behind the window; Ron got up sharply, his blue glassy eyes of dampness focused on the white one and definite well form of a patronus. A beautiful bull with a fang tied to the neck was coming closer them in fast race.

–_Bill_ - panted Ron at the time that haze was looking abreast at both.

–_ATTACK! The both of you, immediately to the Headquarters_– In that moment, the bull gave a draft of return and got lost in the air.

Before Ron had the certainty of which that silver image was a patronus he felt a cold wave holding his body, in his stomach there was a great knot that was preventing him of speaking. A hunch made him feel and know that something was wrong. Though at least he could think that there was Bill's patronus was because he was fine. It was good, isn't it?

Both of them seemed to be worried and after extinguishing the fire and eliminating any evidence of which someone had been there one day, a second later they were in front of Grimmauld Place's narrow entry. They watched around it carefully, making sure that no one else should see and they came at the edge of the Black Manor before Harry's presence opened the doors. Once they approached, the first sound to that they listened was Hermione's voice that was bordering on the hysteria and the voice of Remus trying to calm hers and trying to obtain some information from her.

–_Please Hermione, calm down_.

–_No … no … couldn't… She is dead!_ – She was raving without clarifying anything.

Harry and Ron approached Hermione to ask and to try to know a bit about what had happened, when the bell of the door sounded and the Siruis' mother started her shouts extinguishing Hermione's sobs. Lupin got up at once to keep silent old Walburga while Harry was going fast to open the door.

Tonks was entering in front with her heart-shaped face paler than ever, clearly scared. Closer, behind her, Mad Eye Moody was coming, making way for Bill who was carrying in his arms an almost unrecognizable body. Her skin was almost transparent, even the freckles that had decorate her body were not distinguished, on the other hand were surprisingly at sight the purple veins on her opaque skin, without sheen. Her body was so languid; silk would have had more consistency. For the hair, was she; it was the only recognizable thing in her.

Bill's expression was one that had never been seen earlier, even when it was not even known that his mother had died. He seemed to be aged 25 years in a moment and were holding Ginny's body against his chest as if he did not want that anybody was separating her of him., as if he wanted to give her all his heat, the whole life that already was not living in her.

–_D-did they attack Ginny?_ - Harry approached worried and trying to help Bill while Ron was remaining two steps from him completely stiffly. Bill refused.

–_Yes_. - answered Bill without stopping while began to raise the stairs. –_Remus, I need your help to check her_.

Remus joined him at once while Harry was asking distressed: –_Is she alive??_

Bill hesitated a few seconds frozen at the stairs. He did not answer. Hermione's weeping filled the room resounding in the walls.

–_She was kissed by a dementor_… - Hermione shouted hysterically and sobbing.

Ron's breathing stopped abruptly. When his eyes looked for Bill, this one had disappeared upstairs. The blood stopped circulating in his body. He was feeling that in his ears there was a buzz that was driving him mad. Hermione continued crying with some sobs, Tonks approached to console her but herself was moving senseless, unable to console nobody. Harry for his part was observing anxious and desperate everything as if he should not understand a word of anything.

–_It's not true… Can't be true… can't be_...

–_Come on Harry, just sit down_ - told Mad eye trying to approach him.

–_No! I want to know what happened. Tonks_… - said Harry looking for the sight of the girl who now had a very sad hair color.

–_I wasn't … I don't know … I was not there in that moment_.

Hermione sobbed once again and breathed deeply trying to find tranquility to speak. Later she rolled over, observed to Harry but her eyes did not stop in him, was in Ron in whom she stopped her sight, who was still immobile in a corner of the room.

–_It's horrible that I have lived_ - Hermione started by the time she was getting up and moved slowly two steps towards Ron –_we were in the Forbidden Forest, she a few meters from me. They were chasing her –The tears returned –two dementors attacked her, we did not know where they came out; when we could realize, they were already on us. She couldn't made the patronus, she had not time to. I ran but other two dementors surrounded me. IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!_ –The girl shouted, looking with his hands for those of Ron, who answered herm with absent expression. –_They were over her, her body was shaking… Ron… _- she whispered looking for his eyes just before fainting away.

Tonks had listened with some tears while Harry was looking more anxious and desperate, as if he wants to do thousands of things that could erase everything and solve everything in that moment.

Ron raised Hermione and took her upstairs in his arms, Harry went behind. They entered a room and after Ron put her on the bed, he still was like a dummy, speechless, no reaction, colorless. Harry was moving across.

–_It can't be Ron, can't be_.

The blue eyes of the red-haired guy followed Harry's anxious steps moving across in the room. Waiting was the worst of the agonies. Ron was wishing to enter the room where Bill and Lupin were with her; he had right, he was her brother too, he had to be there, had to be there. His fists were hardly closed and he was on the verge of darting to that room when Hermione woke up and started to move. Harry approached at her and sat down to her side, taking her hands. Ron observed them from a step of there.

–_Ron … I couldn't do anything, I swear_.

Her red-haired friend approached her and offered her his hand, while he was trying to smile but the expression reflected in his face was scarcely such a deformed lip twisting; Harry and Hermione were afraid of his pain. Later they were silent as they waited along several minutes more until the squeaking sound of a door being opened suddenly were heard and they went out searching for Bill. Bill and Remus' expressions were no good, they seemed to be devastated. Both Ron and Harry moved across wanting to enter to the room but Remus indicated them that they should go down.

All of them went downstairs where to Mad Eye and Tonks were waiting for their news. Remus' request for all to sit down weren't attended, everyone in the room stood by their feet. Bill was constantly swallowing and seemed to be unable to speak. Remus supported aan absurd prudent silence 'cause he was thinking that it had to be Bill whom must speak, but he wasn't even trying to articulate a single word. Harry was the one who broke the silence.

-_Did really a dementor kissed her?_

-_We have not how to know it_.

-_She is dead…_ - Ron whispered more as an affirmation than a question.

-_No, she is not_ – said Lupin firmly –_her body's still alive, with very weak signs, but alive…_ I- Remus watched Bill directly – _I'm not sure that she had been kissed by a dementor_.

-_She has many signs_- Bill affirmed looking back at Remus.

- _But… isn't it supposed to be that the dementors had the order to not kiss anyone?_- Tonks asked disconcerted

-_Can we trust their obedience?_ - Bill asked raising his head towards all – _by now, we know Ginny was attacked by two dementors, we know she's alive but her body lies inert, just as she was a living corpse_.

Remus did not allow that the silence dominating again in the room, giving opportunity to that worse thoughts will install to themselves in the minds of all, kept on speaking firmly and with certainty.

-_We must not be so pessimistic, while she has life, there are possibilities. Now we have a lot of things to do. This unfortunate assault demonstrates that we are in a good way; we are following the right track, Harry. This night, Alastor and I will take charge of making this house safer; we will do it practically impenetrable. Bill and I have thought that the most suutable option is that Ginny remains here, under the care of only one person. The Headquarters will change to your house in Godric's Hollow and this place will remain completely outlying. It will be hard, but it is the safest option_.

The looks began to cross between them. Bill's with Ron's, Harry's green eyes were moving from Hermione to Ron repeatedly. Ron, thoughtful, lowered his gaze to the shabby carpets of the house Black.

-_Well we have not to decide it now, let's try to eat something and then, later, we could decide it_- Mad Eye finished that conversation trying to pull out some tension.

It wasn't hard to think who has de possibility and responsibility lying on him. Neither Bill, nor Remus, nor Mad Eye, nor Tonks could do it. All of them had strong responsibilities working for The Order out of Grimmauld Place. They couldn't let Harry enclosed there, They could not make Harry there locked up, less still if they were after the right track, soon he should go to destroy that Horcrux and keep going for the others. The decision was within Ron and Hermione. The best option was clear; as soon as it was finished that weird dinner where that nobody ate as it had to, Harry approached his best friend.

–_Ron, I think that you must be you the one who stay, I think that nobody else might do it and __I would__ feel better if you do it. I don't think that Hermione can to take care of Ginny now; I don't even think that it's a good idea to leave them alone. If something happens to someone of them I would die…_

Bill was close to them and listening to them; Harry and Ron felt his presence and rolled over. Bill agreed softly with his head while he continued observing towards the showcase of the dining room. They all were coming back to the room knowing that there was still something hanging. Hermione was much calmer and seemed determined to offer to fulfill this task, moved perhaps for some feeling of fault for not having taken the dementors out from Ginny. She seemed to recover her self control.

–_OK_ - started Lupin in the middle of the room –_Harry, you can't stay; we start working tonight_– Said Remus clearing up while he watched the Harry's anxiety.

–_Well, it's clear that this decision lies within Ron and Hermione. We all have other tasks with the Order, Tonks has to attend every day in the Department … and you Bill have more responsibilities besides Ginny. Your father also depends on you_. – Mad eye said clarifying the points.

–_It corresponds to me, I …_

–_No Hermione_ – Ron cut firmly.

–_I 'm serious Ron, you must be with Harry. I … I …_

–_No Hermione_.

–_I can do it, we will have the new protections and …_

–_I will_ - said Ron being sure that Hermione cut her trade. Bill looked at him with an enormous joy. There were some ripples that gave for the decision concluded.

Bill approached Ron immediately and gave him a strong, intense hug.

–_I'm proud of you. I know that you will do what fits to you and that Ginny will relieve in your care_- Ron agreed and smiled on his shoulder.

Before going away Remus approached Ron and they went to check the conditions of the cupboards and the things of the urgent needs. Everything seemed to be OK in order to work well for two persons that will spend a lot of time without receiving anything from outside. Before going out Remus opened his small valise and took a few chocolate bars and some frogs also.

–_Ginny will not be able to eat another thing that isn't milk or chocolate. This is for her _- said Remus with a smile –_This will help her in these conditions and to support the temperature of her body. It is very important, is the first thing that you must check out. The milk will nourish her and will balancing the chocolate effects. OK?_ - The boy agreed with a deep breathing.

When they all began to say goodbye while Remus and Mad eye in Harry's company were putting the new protections to the house, Hermione remained behind and looked for Ron.

–_Ron …_ -her eyes got wet again.

–_Hermione_ …

–_Please forgive me_ - said the girl with trebling lips.

–_Don't be concerned Hermione, I understand that your patronus protect you_.

–_We were a few meters, maybe it could have covered both us, but I sent it to Bill. I thought when Ginny throw her patronus this would cover us. But she never did it. Those two dementors that were with me moved away when seen my patronus, but Ginny … I …_ - the tears started dropping out her eyes again.

–_Don't remember Hermione, don't worry. Ginny is alive and it's good_. - said Ron embracing Hermione against his chest –_Go with Harry and take care themselves, and let me know everything_ - the girl agreed.

Finally they all said goodbye, Ron saw them to be eliminated in the street from the door. When he closed the doors after him, the silence was deathly, in a cemetery there would be more noise. But in his head those words resounded again with his voice: "_I will_ ".

**A/N: Thanks so much for my dear BETA Saiph Lestrange, who has been working very hard with me. And your help is always welcome, if someone can help us beta-ing or translating, it would be great!! Really!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER**

Silently, Ron went upstairs to the room where she was rested. He was filled with an awkward feeling. For a while, he thought it was loneliness, but when he saw her still form on the bed, he threw that stupid thought out of his head. He stood by her side, watching her for a long time; he didn't dare approach too closely, he felt… _afraid_. Finally, he overcame his fear and touched her arm; he was amazed with the coldness of her skin. She was so cold that her body felt rigid and her skin as hard as stone.

Desperate, Ron wanted to feel her pulse, thinking since supper-time, she could have died. His heart beat quickly when he couldn't find her pulse. He searched desperately on her neck until he felt a barely perceivable beat. Feeling the pulse made him remember something, the chocolate Remus left him.

As Ron was about to start his first action in taking care of his sister, he realized there was a problem: How could he get the chocolate pieces in her without having her choke? He found a way to melt the small chocolate pieces, clearing them against the cheeks inside her mouth.

Later, he decided it was time to go to sleep. He was purely exhausted and weak from the somber mood he's been carrying for many days. He started thinking of which room he should stay in, but he stopped, realizing that it would be absurd to leave Ginny alone in the condition she was in. _What if she got worse_? So he decided to stay with his sister.

His mind remained blank and he just stood there, watching her. Her eyes were closed, lost deeply within herself. He took off everything except his underwear and slid under the cold sheets. The bed was completely cold! Ron lay down, leaving a space between him and Ginny. After listening to her breathing weakly, he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

The next morning, he woke up late. Despite not having any desire to rise, he somehow felt like he had reason to do it. A while later, he was hungry and realized Ginny hadn't had anything to eat either. He walked to the kitchen and tried to cook something simple for him, but everything seemed to be going against him. Cooking the Muggle way was complicated and he didn't know the cooking and cleaning spells his mother used to use.

After a while, he had his food, a lukewarm glass of milk, and half a chocolate bar floating alongside him. Just as he reached the room, a purple hairball with a bell came out of the chimney. It was Arnold the Pygmy Puff, who had a parchment tied to his necklace. The parchment bore the unmistakable writing belonging to Hermione. Ron placed the food on the small table and ate while reading the letter.

_Dear Ron:_

Since leaving the headquarters, I've been doing research on Ginny's conditions, and I have some very important information. Professor Lupin, Harry and, of course, me, were studying it and we've come to the conclusion Ginny wasn't Kissed by any Dementor.

_It seem that Ginny has undergone a "Total Absorption", which means that those two Dementors took all the happy memories out of her mind, but left her soul intact. So Ginny is now empty of all happiness._

They left her only with horrible memory, that's why you must be careful. For now, she's only capable of remembering things and people who have hurt her in the past.

The attack was very serious and she'll remain in vegetative state, hypothermal and be in serious danger of dying. However, you can help her recover by giving her happy moments to remember, even now when she doesn't know what a happy moment is. Your task will be to offer her pleasant experiences. Joyful, happy or pleasant things are very important to get her well as soon as possible.

Professor Lupin says you must not forget to give her chocolate, and try to keep her warm. Greetings from him and Harry.

PS: Put Arnold inside the chimney with Floo Powder and call _"Moony"._

Hugs and kisses, Hermione.

After reading the letter, Ron sat besides Ginny and sent a few drops from his glass of milk into her mouth. He was thinking about what he had just read. On one hand, it was good news, Ginny still had her soul. But on the other, it was bad news, the "Total Absorption" thing wasn't good at all. Ginny was no longer able to recall any happy memories. He was happy upon finding out Ginny hadn't been Kissed, but he was at a loss at figuring out how he could help her.

When he finished feeding her, he began to think about ways to help her. He tried to recall the joyful moments in Ginny's life, and he started speaking nervously:

— "Ginny? I've been recalling those holidays, when we went to Egypt to visit Bill? You remember? We were all together, and you… you were very happy. You liked the thing you heard about the Egyptians worshipping cats and—" Ron's eyes watered up and his voice began to tremble. "You sat on the floor with a cat and you just played with him for a long time.. and.. and—" Ron was desperate to not cry and let his emotions get him. But when he didn't get any sort of reaction from Ginny, he felt stupid speaking to someone who just lay there like a vegetable.

The helplessness that he'd been concealing blew to the surface, and made him throw the glass furiously. When the glass crashed and broke in pieces, Ginny gave a small leap that got Ron's attention. He approached her and realized that even though she was unconscious, it seemed she was distressed and frightened. _It was stupid to be violent_, Ron thought, clearly she could still sense what was going on around her, despite her unconsciousness. He then understood that he couldn't be behaving like that around Ginny, not if he wanted to help her. Ron approached her carefully.

"Forgive me, Ginny, it was stupid of me to do that. I'm sorry." Ron whispered as he caressed her forehead. Her anguish seemed to die away slowly. He brushed her hair for a long time, until she returned to that lethargic, but peaceful, state.

He spent the remainder of the day, accommodating the things he brought with him and making the room more habitable, so it was easier to reach anything necessary. He spent quite a bit of time in the kitchen, trying to find a cookbook or something with recipes that would help him cook. If he continued to eat what he was eating now, he'd definitely die of hunger. A little while later, he had dinner and took the glass of milk and piece of chocolate to Ginny.

Once he was in the room, he began feeding her. Soon he was finished and undressed himself, ready for some rest. But upon lying down on the bed, he felt cold beneath the sheets. He moved his hand along the bed and discovered the sheets were wet. It was very moist around Ginny's hips. Ron then found that the pants Ginny had been wearing were wet: she had urinated.

He felt somewhat stupid haven forgotten that as Ginny was alive, despite the condition she was in, she'd still have to release any liquid she took in. For a moment, Ron was at a loss for what to do, but once he realized what he had to do, he became uncomfortable with what he had to do. One of his responsibilities in taking care of Ginny was making sure she was clean. He had to bathe her, or at least, tidy her and change her clothes.

He tried to be objective and decided that the best option would be to bathe her, he would have to do it sooner or later and it surely wouldn't be just one time. After a couple seconds of thinking, he began looking for what needed by going to Ginny's old room to search for clothes. Upon not finding anything, he went to the other rooms. Finally, he returned with a sleeveless white undershirt and a pajama pant belonging to one of the twins. He also found man's underwear, but he wasn't sure whether to put it on Ginny or use it himself.

When he came back, he headed to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water that would serve to regulate her temperature as well as cleansing. So bathing her was a very good idea, really. He went back to Ginny's room, feeling ashamed. After trying hopelessly evading the fact that he'd see her, he began to undress Ginny.

To see his naked sister was worrying him, it was making him feel claustrophobic and his throat uncomfortably dry. But he was a mature boy, and he knew these thoughts was foolish, he had to do it. He got her undressed, and doing his best not to look at Ginny, he brought her to the tub and gently put her inside. Once he had done it, he couldn't do anything but watch her naked form. His eyes remained for a few seconds on her breasts, and then slowly moved to her feet. She had a beautiful body. The fact that his sister was not a girl anymore struck him, his mind filled with thoughts of her and Harry. Would Harry respect her as she should be? Something burnt in his chest about the thought of the possibility that Harry had touched something other than her waist.

He shook his head, throwing the forbidden thoughts out of his mind. He can't be thinking that way, so instead he took the shampoo, soap and a sponge. He washed her body thoroughly and then rinsed it. He tried washing her hair and greatly regretted that she didn't have her hair a bit shorter. He felt the need to cut it. Finally he got to the original reason of the bath. He took a little soap, soaped and rinsed quickly between her legs, his face burning. He had never blushed like that.

He took her out of the bathtub and took her to the room. Once he had sat her down, he dried her hair lightly with a towel. He then dressed her in the T-Shirt and the trousers he found. The worst part was brushing her hair, he thought it was the most awful thing to do. Ron still believed that it was a good idea to cut her hair a little.

He felt completely exhausted when he was done dressing Ginny and he just let himself lay down on the bed heavily, causing Ginny to be startled again. When he realized what he had done, he approached her and caressed her face. Angry with himself once again, he threw his trousers and decided not to wear them again, it was not cold in the house and there was no reason to be dressed. He was feeling very stressed, the same with his body. His mind was tired, he had gotten up late but it had been a very long day.

He blew off the candles that were lighting the room and closed his eyes. He approached to her a little, she smelled fresh and clean. Her body was freshening up again faster than Ron would have been expected; instinctively he approached and embraced her. _He will give her his heat_.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER**

Next morning he woke up very early. It was hard to assume that the body lying by his side was always cold. But when he watched her in the morning, he noticed that her breathing was a bit more uniform and calm, it seemed like the heat of his body and his hug really was comforting her somehow. Would she perceive his heat? Of course she was.

He took his time stretching himself without any hurry, later he looked instinctively for her hip with the hand. She was dry. He felt a little relieved and went down to the kitchen. He was remembering that the first thing that Ginny was doing on having got up in the morning before that no other thing was to go to the bathroom, maybe now for being receiving so little liquids her functions had changed also.

He took his breakfast at the kitchen which had better taste thanks to the cooking books he found in the previous day, though a good breakfast to be prepared cost enough work to him. Later he prepared Ginny's, lukewarm milk like always and her piece of chocolate bar.

While he was feeding her, his mind was thinking hard about a more functional way to do it and of laying her in this room, that she was always lying down there, it didn't seem to be a good thing for him and continued being afraid that she could choke on having swallowed the milk or the viscous of the melted chocolate. On having ended one he went to give himself a bath that had very deserved and he didn't went out until the water definitively was cold. His body needed to be spoiled, there was long time he wasn't did it.

He got dressed with pijamas and went towards to check her temperature, but on having uncovered her he realized that now she was already wet. A small wave of inconvenience shook the stomach but this time didn't hesitate, he already had done it the previous night and this time would be easier or at least, less disturbing.

He got her undressed and while he was doing it, he noticed the wet mattress; he'll need to do something about it. He lifted her and took her up to the bathroom, once they were there; an uncomfortable heat wave hit him inside… There still was his cold bath time water. He hadn't prepared the tub for her and now he was standing by the door carrying his naked sister's body in his arms, he hadn't any idea about where to put her and the damned room wasn't nearby. Trying to contain his anger he hold her in his arms and looked for the way of placing her over the cabinet; it was not very well supported, but she wouldn't fall.

He drained quickly the water of the tub; rinsed it, and returned to fill it with warmed water faster that he could, later he went for her and plunged her. He left her alone for a moment while was for a chair to be able to bathe her. When he came to her side, he sat down in the chair, and rested a moment with a deep breathe. While he was doing it, observed her. His sight was slowly from the feet up to her head again… damn! Her head! Does he will need to wash her hair again? He decided don't. For not returning to the room he took one of his shoe-lace and tied her hair with her.

He breathed deeply and soaped and rinsed her so rapidly that it seemed that he had an appointment in the next two minutes that he couldn't be absent. Later he remembered that the previous day had remained very wetted on having taken her out from the tub and decided first drain the water and later lift her up without water. After he drained the tub, there were some foam over her breasts and her lap, he breathed deeply again, and washed out that foam with a cup of water.

When he went back to the room with her, there faced a new disadvantage… what clothes he would put her? He dried her with the sheet and the lining of the mattress that he was thinking to change of the bed and continued thinking awhile what he could put her and concluded that he was stupid. He should have washed her clothes the previous night. He finally dress her up with a t-shirt and one his trousers, but now he didn't have bed clothes… There were just few things and now everything was messed, from towels and clothes, to sheets and blankets. He was seriously distressed and angry, and was making a serious effort to stay in control but Ginny started getting angst again. He felt as if his head was catching fire and suddenly he was feeling very angry and infuriate. He went out of the room slamming the door and he went away to the kitchen and on having there starred a couple of dishes that he found to his step while he was spitting with an energy that couldn't rest.

–_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Suddenly he heard a strong uproar as some type of snap and little later the door was opened at one stroke and Bill which still had small sparks exploding around.

–_BILL!_

–_Ron_.

–_Wow, I think Remus went over with the safety this time_…

–_Jeje Are you ok?_ - asked Ron managing to smile and forgetting his anger.

–_Yes, thank you. How's she? How's Ginny?_

–_Fuck! Ginny … GINNY!_ – Ron started running upstairs while a scared Bill was following him.

–_What happened? Is she alright?_

–_No, is just… sshh_ … - he spoke with low voice while opened the door carefully – Noise make her nervous.

–_Oh… ok, I am sorry_.

Ron approached her in the bed and put his hand delicately on her head. Bill approached after him and touched her head as Ron did it and embraced her pulling her towards him, putting her against his chest. Ron observed it a bit surprised, Bill hug her against his chest for awhile and on having noticed that she really had altered with the noise, he began to rock her as if she was lulling to sleep until she calmed down.

–_Wow … this must be very hard for you_ … - said Bill while he was putting her again in the bed.

–_Eh … yeah, a bit… Look, how many days will you stay here? It's just because_…

–_No, listen I came only for a while. I have to go away soon, at dusk, in the night I'll go to see dad_…

–_To see dad?. How is he?_

–_Fred wrote to me last night, asked me to go with them. I hope that everything is fine_. - The blood was freeze in Ron's veins while he was thinking that his father could be in danger.

–_Did you were thinking that I'll stay much more time here?. Do you need something?_

–_No… well actually some things, but … I thought that you would stay more time_.

–_I can't Ron, I am sorry. How do you see Ginny?_

–_Well_… - he said raising the shoulders –_Lay down, slept… Look…_ - he said cheerless to Bill while he was extending Hermione's letter. Bill read it.

–_Yes. Remus wrote to me saying the same thing. It is good. __- Bill said with a soft smile. __–And… why's she wearing your clothes?_

–_Ah! It is just what I need. I do not have any clothes of her nor for me, there are no sheets or blankets and _…

–_I told you that you should learn to wash when we were living in The Burrow!_ - Bill said to him smiling.

–_No Bill, the problem is that here haven't anything and … she is getting wet very often _…

–_Does she urinate?_

–_Obvious_.

–_And what do you do?_

–_Well, I bathe her, what can I do? … but the mattress ... I don't know what to do with it and in addition, the clothes, the towels _…

–_Ok, ok, ok. Then there is much to do, come on … About the mattress I'll take care of, also I can go right now to the Burrow and bring clothes from there … and don't be a dumb Ron, put her to bed on a towel in order that she doesn't wet the mattress or put it as diaper or anything like that – After that comment Ron put an evident face of " __WTF?__ "_.

–_Fine, go downstairs and tell all what you need_.

–_OK, a couple of bed clothes sets; eh … many towels; clothes for her, knickers, tops and clothes… easy to remove and put on; clothes for me; food, whatever you find; cooking books and household spells or something that helps me, please…_

–_Well, I hope don't forget anything_.

Ron remained waiting him with the door opened on the verge of the house for awhile, 'cause he couldn't close the door because of the safety spells. Finally Bill appeared in front the entry with a big quantity of bundles that rose together upstairs to the bedroom. Ron was very satisfied and guarding those things; knowing that he got all these things was making him feel calmer.

They changed the mattress for other from the next bedroom and Bill took charge extracting the dampness of other one and making it clean anyhow. Ron arranged the bed with the clean clothes and put Ginny in bed now on a towel and he covered her with a couple of ridge-tiles that Bill had brought from the Burrow. Later they both went to the kitchen and ate together while they were conversing. On having finished Ron took a glass of milk and began get it warm, Bill seemed to have forgotten that Ginny need to eat. Ron doesn't. When they went to feed her Bill tried to help Ron.

–_This is much calorie, Are you giving her some water to drink?_

–_No, Lupin said that I should give her just milk and chocolate_.

–_I think that also you must give her water, it is necessary to hydrate her. Also you have to make her blood circulates, you must to give her some massages or something like that. The chocolate and the milk without movement isn't a good thing_…

–_If I let her drink some more water, I should keep her sleeping in the tub … I'd be bathing her all the time!_

–_So, don't bath her fool, just clean her with a humid towel - Ron made a displeasure face_.

–_I prefer bathing her … in addition leaving rusts in her skin can be bad for her_.

–_Whatever you want, but it is necessary to give her some water; and if you don't want tha she gets bruises or something like that you must make circulate her blood. Do you need something more? I 'm almost departing_.

–_Yep, I want to put the study's armchair in this corner and …_ - Ron leaned the head as if he was afraid to say to Bill what he was thinking –_Eh …_

–_What?_

–_Err … do you know any hair cutting charm?_ - He said while he was suspiciously touching Ginny's hair.

–_Oh Lord!, do you want to cut her hair?_

–_It is a mess man, seriously_.

Bill smiled –_Do you think that I know hair cutting spells? Hahaha_ - said showing his long hair to Ron. Both laughed. They rolled over to seeing Ginny worried by the noise that they had done on having laughed, but what they saw on her face was a very pleasant expression; almost as if she was on the verge of smiling.

–_Dearest!_ - Bill whispered approaching and giving her a great kiss in the forehead. Ron shudders without knowing why.

Together they decided the arrangement of the armchair and said goodbye with a feeling of sadness. Bill's farewell came back the loneliness to Ron, it mean, his loneliness with her. In addition Bill was going away because the twins needed him and his father maybe … maybe was grave. When they say goodbye their looks were reflecting the same feeling.

–_Tell to dad that … we are fine. That Ginny is well and so do I_.

–_Sure, see you soon. Good-bye_.

–_Good-bye_.

When the door was closed he listened to Bill's murmurs on having assured again the Black house and then there returned to be heard the same uproar that in Bill's arrival, even Ron startled this time. His look raised towards the stairs and thought in Ginny, surely she was scared. He found her distressed. She had the frown lightly wrinkled, he put the hand her head again and caressed her hair. Then he remembered the way in which Bill had consoled her. It was more effective, but he is not like Bill, he doesn't demonstrate his feelings that way, it's hard to him… all that.

He swallowed heavily and did it. Ron pulled her putting on his lap and then rocked her softly while he was caressing her back. He did it during long moment and noticed how her temperature was controlling itself lightly also. He breathed deeply and gave her an intense kiss on the cheek:

–_I love you Ginny_.

**A/N: Thanks a lot for my dear beta Saiph Lestrange, and thanks for your comments... **


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH CHAPTER **

Ron had dry throat and it was a terrible and long night. He had been unable to sleep for

hours. Giving a lap and another every minute on the bed. And to make it worse, already in the morning when it appeared that he was finally becoming sleepy, he felt a hot liquid touch his trousers and the towel on which they were lying. He thought about standing up and taking a shower but he was really sleepy and wished to sleep so he didn't move.

But the wet clothing soon felt cold and he definitely couldn't get sleep. Then he remembered Bill's words "… just wipe her with a damp towel…". After all it might be a better idea than taking baths several times a day only because she urinated; it had been quite heavy and complicated. So he stood up heavily, took a small towel and went to the bathroom to soak. A little sleepy and accentuating his sleepiness on purpose to not be fully conscious of what he was about to do, he drew the wet clothes to his sister. Absently he put the towel between her legs and turned slightly to clean the buttocks also. After, he took the first knickers in the drawer where he had kept their clothes and put it on her, not without having some difficulty to raise and adjust the small garment. It was easier using his boxers...

He returned to the bathroom and he cleaned himself also and put on a clean pair of boxers. He returned to the room and placed in a clean towel. Now he had a great bunch of clothing for washing and it was not even dawn.

After the inconvenience he fell asleep; he didn't awake until noon. While sleeping he had embraced her near to him; he was quickly becoming accustomed to her scent and to her body; and now when she was in his arms she lost a little of that permanent freshness, becoming slightly warm. He did it because felt it pleasant, even without knowing how beneficial it was that for her. It in her unconsciousness she felt the touches or demonstrations of affection with a full happiness, it comforted her and gave her great security and in addition, health.

She only knew the more primitive feeling of happiness… _caressing_. That is the first happy feeling babies know from pregnancy and without which they cannot survive, even with food and everything else they need.

Later when Ron awoke they were wet again. "_And Bill want to give her water??_", thought Ron when he touched the moist leg. Before anything else he went to the kitchen and prepared a vast breakfast for himself and his sister. After breakfast he could take a bath, and while modifying the bed he could put her on the couch. Perhaps she would like to be seated.

The ginger head boy, having regained his usual movements, ate, alternating a bite to her and another for himself. Ginny always ended with the lips and commissures mud of chocolate. After that, he laid her on the couch to settle the bed. Something made him feel motivated, after all it was his mission and responsibility here, it was better to do everything that entailed and do so with pleasure.

After breakfast he prepared everything for the bath; for a moment he thought about getting both to the bathtub to save time and water; he also had to wash clothing and felt as if he had 1,000 pending tasks more, But later he didn't even remembered it. Firstly he bathed her, this time he couldn't avoid wetting her hair and it had to be washed again. When he came back from bathroom he put her on the bed to get back to clean the bathtub and prepare it for his own bath. During his bath was devoted time, all that he denied for hers.

These baths were becoming his strongest reward inside the house; soaping with fondles, treating everything he needed to feel good, and relaxed. After a long time he realized that for all his hurry he hadn't take a towel or clothing. His first thought was a nervous "What I do?" But later he recalled that Ginny didn't even have her eyes open and it didn't matter if he was naked in the house, nobody would see him, she wouldn't. Then without more ridiculous shame he left the bathroom and dripped water while he walked the long corridors of that mansion.

When he came into the room he saw her on the bed… _naked_. He had taken his bath without dressing her up. Now he didn't know what to do and with a sting in his stomach, looked over all her body from head to toe, thinking that they were naked together in the same room, he had the hair stand to end. He took a towel and quickly dried up himself and dressed in a t-shirt and some boxers. Then he sought her clothes. Bill had brought a couple of nightdresses, girdles, hipsters, tops and panties of all types and sizes. He took a small bodice and something that seemed to him just a band for the hair, which was actually a thong.

The boy saw it carefully, it was really small. He sought and found three more with different colors and designs. Ron wondered if Bill would have seen what they were, these pieces of fabric that don't serve to anything. Definitely he wouldn't use it. They departed into another drawer and he took what he considered a normal panty.

After dressing her up, he sat her on the couch and while the clothes were washed in the kitchen with a spell, he read the books that had Bill brought the previous day. They were truly useful, there were not only the spells more indispensable for cooking and having a comfortable life at home but there also was some extraordinary notes in the margin made by his mother. He was so interested that later when he was hungry he ate with the books in the hand, reading delightedly.

But his attention was exacerbated when suddenly found something truly interesting: "Spells to cut the hair". These spells were not simple and the most important annotations by his mother were about the male haircuts for obvious reasons.

But making a big effort to being a good and conscious brother, before committing the capillary crime he decided first to practice with his own hair. After confirming his appearance he proceeded to cut off his sister's hair, leaving her with a haircut exactly like his own. When he finished he felt a guilty oppression in his stomach. Definitively her hair was beautiful but in this situation it was very complicated to maintain it. With the short hair she looked so small, so fragile. She looked like a pee wee if not because she was almost naked…

With A feeling of embarrassment, he did collected the long tufts of hair that were on the floor and stored them in an elegant black velvet jewel case that had been found in one of the rooms. Maybe she would keep it later… or maybe he would keep it if she didn't awake...

At night he was like a housewife picking the washed clothes and making attempts to fold it. After his first load of washed clothes he saw that it was not an easy task, and decided more firmly not to use clothing for her or him. Thus, both indoors (underclothes?) was more than enough within the house where they were absolutely alone. Those pants Ginny had come with had whitish spots in different parts from excess soap like his pants. And now the towels were shades of different colors for having washed all scrambled. He still had very much to learn.

Late at night Ron had fallen asleep deeply, but his dreaming was very little, for he was always checking her temperature or breathing and now with a new thing to check: he constantly checked to see if she was wet. He touched her legs or buttocks when he remembered it, but the girl had kept dry. But when the first lights in the morning began to clear the room, he touched her thigh very close to the groin and felt something. Her groin was tense; it wasn't relaxed like the most of her body. Ron, concerned, left his hand there and felt small movements that went into her vagina; she was about to urinate. The idea made him react with a velocity that Harry would envied on the broom.

He stood up quickly, while with some brusque yanks tried to pull off her panties and put her on the toilet. But he was a bit late… the girl had begun to urinate before he placed her on the toilet and had wet his hand, the towel, the toilet and her panties, but Ron didn't care, for he was in real shock thinking that has just launched a major breakthrough and in addition he was confused about how the wavy hair fell down with that impressive red on Ginny's shoulders. Ron smiled. His sister was recovering, her magic power was impressive.

During the day he attempted the exercises that Bill had recommended and taking her legs, he stretched and flexed them together or alternated as in the bicycle, in series that he didn't count. It depended on when his arms were tired; although he sweated like a bull from exercising his arms, he did it for some time.

Now he was losing all his fear of touching or talking to her; he didn't want to keep silent any longer, sometimes in his ears the silence was pitiful, and surely his voice would be pleasant to Ginny. And in addition now that he knew what was the key to know when she was about to urinate, he often looked at her groin, but it was quite difficult, the time between when her muscles got tight and when she began to urinate was very short.

–_Ginny, do you like the chocolate? I think that Bill could be right… I could give you a _

_scratch of bananas…_- said Ron while he fed her speaking almost naturally.

–_Would you like to be seated in this armchair or would you prefer to be laid in bed?. I don't like you to be so long in the bed…_ - he said when he finished feeding her. Needless to say he failed to obtain any answer. He remained looking at her for several seconds waiting for some gesture at least, but it hadn't seemed possible yet.

During the day Ron took one of her thongs that he had found and used as an elastic band for the hair. Now that her hair had rebelled from cutting, he decided that the more convenient method for both of them would be that it was always lifted in the distorted bun that he did.

At night Ron returned to hug her, sometimes he did it while she was face up or now even with her turned on her side, spooned as if she were his Teddy Bear. For moments he was looking for her groin until such a time the surprised at the right time when she was about to urinate, but unfortunately for him pulling off her panties quickly still did not work. But in the morning he could say that they were dry and that was a good thing.

–_Lets see Ginny, What do you think if today we breakfast in the kitchen?... Sure! I like that always you agree with me…_- said the redhaired while he stood up from the bed with her in his arms. Although it was only a half staircase that he had to lift her, he was victim to tired arms because of the exercises in the previous day.

After breakfast he made their exercises like a bicycle on the furniture of the chamber. Ron had decided that they didn't have to be limited to live locked in the same room when they had a huge mansion for themselves. But this meant he had to carry his sister's body on throughout the house and that could be tiring, but looking on the positive side that would be good for keeping his body active in that confinement.

The days seemed begin to go with more pleasure, and seemed less long than the first. And in recent days neither of them had been bathed… they really could do or fail to do whatever they wanted. He had been quite entertained with the books and also had time to clean the chess game that had been given to him from his grandfather.

Everything seemed to improve or at least Ron was getting adapted to that life, so for a while he had forgotten that behind the doors where they lived, there waged a brutal war that could still bring more pain yet.

In the night when Ron was putting Ginny over the towel in the bed, something caught his attention. Under the slot under the door there leaked a white fog and it regained its form slowly to take the shape of a cardinal. Ron approached the whitish figure with his skin shrunken from fear. The patronus lay on his hand while Ron remembered, concerned that in the DA classes had seen flying that cardinal from the wand of his brother, George.

The bird looked securely to Ron with a sore look then put down its head and released a couple of tears that, in the air, lost their shape. The Ron's blue eyes watched without understanding, a moment after the form of patronus faded in the air. Ron could barely breathe, he came back to Ginny feeling his head swollen with unpleasant ideas, and when he went to sit next to his sister he heard a bell jingling down the hall.

Now his forehead was releasing a cold sweat and his were eyes burning as if they had pepper in them. When he opened the door, there was Arnold holding a parchment around his neck. The parchment that was wet by countless tears that distorted the ink in some parts.

_Oh dear Ron, I'm so sorry about the death of your father_...

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well, i'm sorry for posting this chapter very late but i'm still nedding a beta who can help me. I'm updating this chapter without being beta-ed, so if someone find mistakes please let me know. And, if some of you can help me in checking it out, i would be very happy. And if you like this story, let me know... come on, write a review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIFTH CHAPTER**

_Dear Ron, I'm so sorry about your father's death._

_Bill had come broken from the prison where he found your father, he almost died in his arms. His last words were for you, his children._

_I know that Fred and George let you know this horrible news. They will be working in Bill's mission from now. I just know that Bill's waiting for them to take charge of his funeral. It'll be very simple, so as they decided it to be this way_

_Bill asked me to say you that you should completely take care of Ginny by now, 'cause he hardly will be able to visit you for a long time. Things out here are terrible, on its top. People's thirst for fraudulent damage has turned into madness. We've been locked in our haven for so many days._

_I know that Harry would like to give you some words, but by know,__ he still doesn't know anything. I can't say anymore, it's not safe._

_On behalf of all of us, I want to say to you that we all are sorry... take a big hug, such as if I was there, with you._

_Love, Hermione._

_-_

Ron had been sat over the bed reading the letter. The last farewell line was stained with teardrops that spoiled the lettering.

His stare was stood and he wasn't able to speak, seeming to be unable to think too, it was like everything had stopped. He felt blocked, being unable to assume that in less than a month he had lost his parents, and that he was on the way to lose his sister too.

Once again, just like in the time of Ginny's attack, he would like to be away of any emotion. Tears seemed to be nothing useful to unload so much pain, they were not enough. He felt as if his soul was so weighed as faience of concrete on his shoulders.

With unsteady step and the letter in his hand, he went out the room without direction. He didn't want to be anywhere. Not there, not either in other room, not even in the house. Not awake… not either slept …

Trying to contain the emptiness feeling he had, he got to one of the rooms and dropped down the old carpet to finish sitting down there. The piece of parchment where Hermione tried to comfort him stood some steps away from him, wet and wrinkled. Ron didn't want to see it again, he wanted to pretend that he did not know any of that, trying to keep living in a common way, but not; he couldn't take out of his head that his father was dead. His father and his mother died because of a war that was still not ending.

Later he went back to the darkened room, and went to the bed hoping to have a heavy sleep but when he approached Ginny and hugged her; he perceived her smell and that known feeling, something closer. Something broke inside him, and tears started falling down his face dampening Ginny's skin while he was holding her tighter. She was everything what he had; she was his whole world, his everything.

Meanwhile he was sticking her to his body; his crying was becoming more intense and uncontrollable. Ron afforded to liberate for the first time all his pain with tears as he could not have done before. He was intensely embraced to her that was doing it with arms and legs. He could not lose her. He needed to feel that he wasn't alone and even if she was not answering, she was alive; with him. The tears kept on going out up to joining hoarse sobs that made it remember that his pain could be harmful for her.

Their bodies were trembling after that. To Ginny's body in addition to the quake, followed an intense temperature down that made Ron feel terribly guilty. He can't allow himself the privilege of crying and try to be comforted.

Trying to redeem that mistake, he started rubbing his hands over her body, from the shoulders up to the thigh. Caressing her repeatedly without rest, trying to share his heat and to produce it on her skin. Ron's eyes were still wet while he was rubbing his hands on her, some rebellious tears kept on escaping of his eyes, but now in a silent way.

The heat was refusing to come to Ginny's body; it was as if she had known that a very big pain was on her again, a new pain. Ron, still sensitive and worried by her condition, started to chat with her and gave her a couple of kisses on her cheek that seemed to break his heart a little more. His eyes seemed to be unable to contain the tears on having seen her pale and languid in his arms.

Little by little the heaviness and the weariness that crying left in his eyes, made him finally reach that needed sleep still without stop his hands moving on Ginny's body as unconscious and mechanical act. He was getting quickly accustomed to sleep touching her, caressing her, checking her temperature, testing if she wasn't urinated, etc. All that now was more than his responsibility; it was also his reason to live.

Next morning he went down carrying her wrapped in a thick ridge-tile in arms, her temperature was still not rising again up to where they had already achieved, and he didn't want her to be cold while he was cooking the breakfast. He sat her at the dining room and a little later they had breakfast together.

Ron's eyes were inflated and glassy; he was still feeling that they were burning him as if it had sea salt in them, as if the moisture and the annoyance were in his eyes of a permanent way. That was making it carve often the eyes for it. He ended with the eyebrows full of chocolate. When he felt the fat of the cocoa in his skin, a weak smile showed in his face, but he remembered his dead father from only one day and felt as if wasn't correct to outline a smile.

While Ron was improving on the dining room, he heard Arnold's ring bell passing through the hallway. He remembered that he didn't sent the micropuff back while he was climbing Ginny's legs, sitting at last over her lap, waiting for its owner's caresses. Ron went there to take off from her the micropuff, but when he was about doing it, he saw Arnold pressing itself against Ginny's hands, asking her for cuddles with its own. Then, Ron decided to not taking it back immediately, he'll wait 'til night, letting the creature to give some love to her sister.

At night, after the purple micropuff were with them all the day during their physical therapy, during meals and even helping Ron to have a little fun, he take it and walked towards the chimney to take it back with Hermione. He was about to putting it back to the chimney when he thought that if Arnold was a communication channel, he could send a note back with it, and then he took a blank sheet from a book and looked at the ceiling.

It was an excellent idea to write something but he didn't know what would be a good idea to tell… Finally, after few minutes, he wrote:

_Thanks Hermione, please let Bill know that Ginny's better now, that she's almost warm and that we don't need anything now. __I __hope that everyone is__ fine. __Bye__._

When he was done, he wrapped the sheet quickly and tied it to Arnold's body. He threw the floo powder into the chimney and yelled: –Moony!

After that, he went back straight to the bed, curling up quickly with his flawless-natural-sized _Teddy Bear_; with his women-shaped _Teddy Bear_… In the night time he kept on covering her body, with more confidence each time, he rubbed his hands over her to give her heat, and touching her shameless, just to know if she was wet. After all that long days they had together, it must be stupid to feel embarrassment or remorse about touching his sister, in fact, now he needed this contact, he was a part of his night rituals, to not doing it, would be like he was lacking slightly something huge, maybe he couldn't sleep by the absence of that body within his arms.

Next day, at some corner of his mind, he thought that when Hermione found his answer, she would send Arnold as an open communication channel again, but it wasn't; the micropuff didn't came back, neither stood with them along the house like that day.

That day, while he was bathing her, he sat on the chair for a while, watching her; watching her naked under the water and evaluating her body. Some times he didn't felt like he was watching his sister, he was just watching a naked woman. He liked to watch her, some time he has had a strong curiosity to see entirely a pair of naked breasts, to fill his empty hands with it and feel its firmness and softness, but he never did; it was impolite to feel it now, with her. Even when he has that curiosity, that temptation… she was the first naked woman he ever saw.

He finished the shower defeating all that stupid itching feeling in his hands, he soaped and rinsed her the same way as he did it from the first day. After that, he put a charm in the tub to keep warm the water while he was going away for a little to take a fast shower with fresh water. To use every day the tub both of them could be exhausting.

Once he was done, he dried off and wore on clean underwear; but while he was drying off his hair with a towel and walking towards Ginny to take her to the room, something strange was about to come.

The place slowly became cold; the temperature was falling down strongly in the whole house and outside started to rain hardly. Ron approached the window alarmed on time to see a little part of a black, shabby, ghostly robe, which was not sheltering any human body. The cold … his dead parents … the worst memories of his life … there were Dementors.

Before he could even think, he heard weak sounds coming from Ginny in the tub, which has a thin layer of hoarfrost and inside of the tub, she was trembling. The charm had been broken by the freezing power of the Dementors. Ron could react scarcely; he must take her of the tub immediately, if her blood kept loosing grades, her heart would stop beating.

While he ran carrying her in his arms towards the room, he tried to find one damned single reason for the Dementors to be at Grimmauld Place._ What the hell was happening out there? Why do the Dementors found them there?_

Once they were at the room, he threw her over the bed and turned himself to find something to wrap her in, but his own blood seemed to leave his body when he saw a Dementor's shape approaching through the hallway, he touched himself searching his wand but he only was scantly wearing underpants. His wand remained in the bath after he performed the charm on the tub … and Ginny's wand... where was Ginny's wand?

His head was trying to work although he was strongly worried. The protective charms that were put on the house were for any witch or wizard who wanted to enter… but the Dementors weren't witches or wizards, they weren't even persons…

The Dementor was already inside the room, Ron couldn't think about another one entering there, less still without having wands. The Dementor put the holes where there should be eyes on Ginny's naked body and then, Ron threw himself through the air over her and did the only thing that would prevent the Dementor from taking their lives or kissing them …

_He kissed her…_

He kissed her lips, covering them entirely with his mouth, giving her all his heat with a breath, he desperately filled her mouth with his tongue, trying to fill her without giving the Dementor a chance to approach, he needed to protect her and give her all his heat. That would be the most effective way to do it without a wand.

The Dementor remained there, Ron could feel the freezing presence on his back; he was cold too and couldn't give up. Then, without stop kissing her, and helping her to breathe with his breathing, forgetting any shame, he started to touch her. He rubbed and caressed her skin, without exactly knowing if it would work.

Absentmindedly, he allowed his hands to do what they had wished scarcely few minutes ago. He stirred inside him looking for lust and desire, trying to kill his fear and his despair and giving freedom to the manly instinct running through his veins. The temperature in his body started to rise, without almost realize that his body was slowly answering... slightly forgetting that sinister creature moving across the room, trying to find a way to attack them.

Suddenly, the rain started diminishing, the temperature to rise and the Dementor was moving desperately in the room, trying to find the way out of there. The other Dementors couldn't find the way to get inside the room, and they were leaving... Ron should continue until this Dementor could find the way to go out, there was no other one, he couldn't give him any chance.

Then, he finally closed his eyes and kissed her strongly and passionately, more than ever; her breathing was suffocated, but she was breathing. He didn't know how much time they remained like that, but after a moment he realized that he has heat, that there was moisture in his body that didn't came from the shower, and the temperature in her body had risen also. Now she was panting in his mouth.

He separated a little of her and rolled over on his shoulder; they were alone. When he looked at her again, Ginny had her lips half-open and was panting, her body wasn't fresh as always. In his body the blood was running with something that made him feel anxious, sensitive too and his skin was warm. He was aroused, very much aroused. Now that the Dementor had gone away he didn't know if he should continue or to stop … there wasn't any Dementor already.

* * *

**A:N: Thank you so much for the peoplo who is reading this story. I know that I am not updating often enough but its hard work to translate and beta-d this fic. I appreciate your comprehension. And remember that your help is always welcome. Kisses. Thanks also to my dear beta in this chapter Saiph Lestrange.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIXTH**

His mind was bewildered, confused. Everything was happened very suddenly and too fast for Ron. Before he could be aware or just think he stills over her body. After blinking twice, his lips went to hers again.

Ginny's lips were ajar and seemed to call his mouth. The heath of Ron's body was rising up and his thoughts were flying rapidly through his head. But he locked his mind to all that he shouldn't think in that moment. He doesn't want know or think about anything. He just know that his body couldn't stop.

While his mouth was stifled in hers, his hands brushed traveling over that body which was warm now beneath him. Their bodies, wet because of his contagious sweat, were now rubbing, he could run his hands easily. Stop wasn't an option anymore in his head.

Soft kisses walked out of those lifeless lips to her face and going through her neck, he cherished, tasted and enjoyed it showing all his love and need in each kiss.

When he got down until her chest, he stopped for a second relishing in advance what he was about to do. He touched her breasts, filling his hands with them and caress with curiosity and arousal until he couldn't hold up and leaned down and attempt over her pink and sensible skin of her nipples. They were incredibly smooth and sweet. Get away from there wouldn't be easy. He went side to side excited while her breathing start being heavy.

To her breast following her stomach, hips and legs… Each centimeter, each freckle was kissed with gentle devotion. Those interested and loving brother fingers explore all her flesh, even there… very intimate, while he observed her agitated breathing and anxiety which was making her gesticulate slightly; and he tranquilized her with soft lip's kisses.

Her body began to response to the stimulus that Ron gave her. He was absolutely arousal, hard; he couldn't wait more. But when he stood over her for finally to get action, a flurry of consciousness went down from his chest to his belly. Does he going to make her love? The desire inside him was stronger in that moment and yields any gap of temperance in Ron.

That sensation exceeded anything lived for Ron before. It was the first time for him. That part of his body highly sensible has being tightly wrapped for a wet and delicious warmth that he scarcely could stand.

Ginny had a mild contraction joined to a moan and some painful expression in her face. He went out and get in again one second later. There were some moment where was complicated to continue. There weren't return. He thrust hard provoking a new moan that he mitigate with caresses and uncountable kisses.

Now, his body was out of this world. A world where his head and his body worked in different way and absolutely separated. Each thrust was a piece of sky. He was her first man. Harry wasn't there. Never.

The climax moment came suddenly, intense and full; and gasps and moans that he couldn't contain. After a few minutes he still inside her without wanting to get out from. It was beautiful to stay like that, joined. He gave her more intimate caresses that he made in her entrance until a slight shake in Ginny's body bristle completely her skin. His caresses made her full of happiness.

A few hours later he awoke. They were naked over the bed, very near from each other. The bed was still uncovered. After his long nap he realized his touch over her and looked that her body wasn't cold anymore. It was slightly fresh. Their bodies were glued by a salty sweat on their skin.

Ron looked meticulously To Ginny, thinking in what happened but strangely he didn't feel shame, doubt, guilt or regret. His mind was very clear, he could even surprise himself for that absence of modesty, for the absent of any kind of guilt.

He stood up and after cover her with a blanket over the bed, took his trousers and walked to the bathroom looking for his wand. Everything was like when they left in their hurry escape. Once there he sought for a slit or hole where the dementor has leaked, but he didn't find it. He was concerned. It was pretty serious that the dementors has gone to Grimmauld Place and even worst that one of them has find an entrance. He has to find it and closed immediately.

It took him more than one and half hour to find, he has to look for in each room until finally get it in the workroom in the third floor. There one window hasn't a corner of the frame. The hole was big but not enough for an adult dementor, which made him, understand that they were attacked by a young dementor. It was the reason because it could get in and didn't attack with more persistence than an adult would be.

It took him some time to fix the window frame and ensure all the nooks that could be dangerous. After midnight he walked back to the bedroom thinking in warning the rest of the Order about the attack; it would be important to do, but… actually nothing happened after all; and if he tell them he should also tell how avoid it. He could lie. He could just say that he let his patronus act. Nobody would doubt it. But he rather don't do it. Nothing really happened.

When he arrive to de bedroom, he get in down the blanket and embrace Ginny's body like every night, but this time she was naked and se has not intentions to dress her.

At the dawn, she was wet but Ron didn't realize it until he woke up. But when he moved the blanket over them while he left the bed, he felt a prick in the stomach when saw the bed sheets damp of urine with stains with some reddish highlights. Hel felt confused for a while but later he understood the reason.

After a deserved bath –long bath- for both of them; he was cleaning the bed before going to the kitchen when he listen a louder growl which caught his attention. He felt hungry but it wasn't his stomach that has demanded food. It was the first time that Ginny's body claimed for a necessity clearly. She was hungry. "Sure!" thought Ron; "sex get you definitely hungry… even if she hadn't much to do".

In this occasion and watching Ginny's progresses he tried to feed her with a pulp of a pear. He hadn't problem with suck down it if he put it in the right place. He also gave her milk and chocolate. Later, when he took his breakfast touch her arm and felt her soft fresh temperature. He touched his own and was the same temperature.

During all day, between all those activities that were their routine and some breaks, came scuds of some memories about what happened the day before. For some moments he felt ashamed, in others he felt oddly, but in some others he thought with clear coldness and stand out all her progresses.

His face expression was serious. As he didn't feel guilty, he was far about to feel agog or proud, he just felt for moments more man than brother.

It shouldn't be bad, love is never bad. Certainly that had sex with a sister isn't common or suitable; but many pureblood families appeal to incest for keeping the blood purity; in those cases the society allow it, why that he did, should he bad if he was saving a life?

But a defiant and insolent voice inside him stopped his thoughts and said: "You enjoyed…"

The voice wasn't asking, was affirming; and he knew why. It was true, he enjoyed it. Very much. He has been man and has left to be brother. The memory of his sister taste made him shudder until provoque a deep sigh.

It was fair that he feel guilty??

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I neeeeeeeeeed a translatoooooooor!!! I haven't one and I can't do it now. Please if you want to keep going with this story, help me to find some help =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN****TH**

That night his thoughts attracted insomnia for several hours. He thought of his parents and what they might think about what had happened if they were alive. That reminded him that he had definitely lost his parents and, the loneliness in which he was confined. Then he thought of his brothers.;_What would Bill think if he knew ...?._ _What would have twins done if one of them had been left alone with Ginny?._ _Or Percy_ ...

In his mind he could not imagine clearly how his brothers would have reacted in the same situation. He himself would not have imagined himself in this situation with everything that he had lived since Ginny's attack. He hugged her again and while he kept thinking with closed eyes, his tear ducts fill with water again. Their situation was delicate and now I was confused.

During that day had felt calm, without feeling guilty because he believed he had done something good for her at last, but, now that he mulled over it on the bed he thought it was abnormal his lack of remorse and he was afraid. He feared that their parents would look down on him and condemn what he had done with his sister, from wherever they were.

The next morning, after having successfully completed their sleep, Ron awoke discovering that his hormones thought that it was exciting to wake up beside his sister. He turned to see her and pulled her gently to him. _Yes she__ was._ In none of the days before had something like that happened but he knew that after all, this was relatively normal.

The strongest ultimatum was before him. It was time to face reality and make a decision asuming the consequences and responsibilities that might previous occasion was given at a time when that no longer existed. This time the motive was simply pleasure. Pleasure for her, pleasure for him. Health for her, satisfaction to him.

It seemed more unworthy to masturbate thinking of her... after all, the pleasure was good for her. If he did it alone in the bathroom it would only be just lust and selfishness. And he really wished her health back, he wanted her to recover and he considered that sex was the best resource because of the intensity that represented for both accelerating the recovery.

He decided to continue, and despite the desire that grew in his body by making the decision, he was aware that for that to not loose its purpose, he should make love softly not just fucking her furiously.

He sat on the bed and pulled the sheets. He stripped her down trying to control the agitation that already filled his mind and body. Then he closed his eyes and began to caress her. The touch was easy now. It did not feel shy or embarrassed to see her naked or to touch her like in the first days. He enjoyed feeling his hands full with her body with closed eyes, acknowledging, appreciating.

A moment later he opened his eyes to get close to kiss her and watched her lips part open panting for breath, as if she was awake and had just closed her eyes to more fully enjoy his touch. It was then that he continued with greater confidence and motivation.

He was on her and between kisses and caresses he whispered her name with a _"I love you" that _spontaneously escaped from his lips. His mouth caressed, his hands groped, his fingers explored. He didn't take her before he had seen her forehead sweat.

Her breasts swolled and deflated with every movement while Ron drank every drop of sweat that came from her body. Moments later he settled back for greater freedom of movement which brought him a great view of her, where he could discover how the palms of the hands of Ginny were glued to the mattress ... _and pressed_ ...

He was close to coming but thought that he should satisfy her first, she had to come before him so he stopped and resumed his caresses until Ginny released a drowned breath that shock her with pleasure. After that he went back to her and loved her until the moment when she returned to shake coordinately with him to reach their climax. He could barely understand.

He was still on top of her, kissing her lovingly, and by being her chest glued to his he felt Ginny's heart beats fluttering like a hummingbird in a tight fist. He instinctively put his hand on her chest to confirm her agitation, Ginny gasped on his face.

– _Ginny Sshh, quiet_ - Ron whispered as he laid beside her and tenderly kissed her cheek as he regularized his own breathing.

– _Oh Ginny ... I hope to be doing well ... quiet ... I love you_ ...

Fifteen minutes later Ron was devouring everything he found in the kitchen. He was still impressed by the physical wear that represented sex. After breakfast he ate two chocolate frogs from Ginny's food deciding that her temperature was not longer a serious problem. This time he fed her by scraping the pulp of various fruits that Ginny swallowed more easily than at other times. Also during the day he discovered that Ginny could contain a couple of seconds before urinating. When he realized he could not believe that her basic physical functions such as swallowing or urinating were coming back to Ginny, soon and clearly.

At night before going to the bedroom Ron took a couple of books that Bill had taken for him from the Burrow and began to read while resting on the bed. One of those books spoke essentially about the effects and benefits of sex in the human body. Ron did not remember seeing that book at home and for a moment it seemed odd to think that his mother had a book like that in his personal library, but then thought that after all his mother had 7 children in less than twelve years and it did not happen rather than by that line. Her parents loved each other deeply and surely often demonstrated it to each other. Not to mention that his mother always had a natural talent for healing, she was practically a natural healer and liked the research as evidenced by her notes in that book.

Eliminates toxins, activates blood circulation, releases endorphins, stimulates the major glands of the body, activates almost every muscle in the body, the activity liquifies blood preventing headaches, etc ... but that was not the most important thing compared to what it could do to the soul of the people: it provides security, makes people feel happy and loved, improves people's mood, provides a sense of wellness and takes disease away ... is almost vital.

That night Ron went to bed and fell asleep with these thoughts in his head that somehow calmed the part that was still confused in him. He slept so deeply that when a crash on the ground floor woke him, it felt like he had only slept for an hour.

Concerned, he went down while he noticed that it was already morning and heard the sound of a sleighbell and remembered it was Arnold. When he reached the room he saw Pygmy Puff jump with difficulty and its hair was clearly burned. Alarmed, he immediately took the scroll hanging on animal's neck and read it.

_"Ron:_

_We received a couple of attacks __a little serious._ _Hermione has been hurt like Harry and George, who unfortunately lost an ear._ _Their lifes are no longer endangered but they are still weak._ _We are no longer in the same place, we had to find a temporary place and are trying to find a place that will give us the security we need right now._ _If can't find it in the next few days we will go with you._ _Do not worry, we will be careful and won't put you at any risk._

_How's Ginny?. Has__ she improved even a little?_

_I guess so, because I know you're a great brother and you've already __showed it._

_Please do not __send Arnold back, we have no way of receiving it, take charge of it too._ _If I need to contact yo, I will do it in the way that you know._

_I hope we see each other soon._

_A hug._

_B. "_

Bill and others at risk?. George, Hermione and Harry hit?. Even Arnold seemed weak and wounded ... Where were they now?. _"Their life is no longer in danger ..."_ That did not seem encouraging.

Ron was very worried, things looked serious. Soon they would came to Grimmalud Place and stay with them. Then he realized that after all he was used to the "comfort" of living confined and out of danger.

He was also happy that there were going to be more people in the house _but, What would happen with the progress of Ginny?._ He suddenly felt a stone in his stomach. Thinking about needing to stay away from her in anyway, made him feel sick.

* * *

**A/N: Hi people, I soooooo glad to update this fic. Big THANKS to bitcyhelly for help me in translation... I LOVE YOU, and if the readers like that I update they will let us know. I know. Thanks to all the readers.**


End file.
